The Zombie Diaries
by jacquline
Summary: Bonnie wants to bring back everyone from 1865 so she can get Emily's help with her expression. But to bring them back, they all come back as zombies, causing more drama in Mystic Falls. A side story to my main fanfic, The Vampire Diaries: Ashlee Gilbert. Rated M to be safe.


I woke up hearing Damon and Bonnie arguing downstairs. I sighed, knowing that the past few days couldn't have lasted forever, although I had really wanted them to. Damon and I were together, and we had spent the past few days drinking, hanging out, making out and another activity that I'm not going to mention. It had been great.

I crawled out of bed, grabbed my underwear off the floor, pulled one of Damon's shirts over my head and walked down stairs.

"You can't do that, Bonnie!" Damon yelled.

"It's what I have to do!" Bonnie yelled back. "It's the only way to bring back Emily and I need her help!"

"What do you need her help for?" I questioned, coming up behind Damon, running a hand along his lower back as I walked around him.

"I need her to help me get control of my expression and help me get back on the good side of the spirit world." Bonnie explained.

"By bringing everyone back!" Damon threw his hands in the air and walked over to his mini bar.

"Everyone?" I questioned, watching Damon pour a drink before turning back to Bonnie.

"Everyone from 1865. Even the vampires that we've already killed. Everyone that was in Mystic Falls in 1865 will come back as they were. Kinda. Everyone that isn't still alive now, well, they'll come back as zombies."

"What?!" I screeched. "How do you even plan on doing this? Why can't you just bring her back?"

"Because when Emily sealed the vampires in the tomb, she also linked all the humans in Mystic Falls to her. For safety, and so she would know who died that night, explaining how she knew Stefan and Damon were dead. By dying, they automatically unlinked themselves from her."

"But why Bonnie? Why can't you just séance up her spirit again?"

"Because I need her in a living form. She needs to be able to help me. And I can do it since I'm connected to the other side."

"This is a horrible idea. Couldn't you just get your mother to help you? Or one of her friends?"

"She doesn't trust me since I sacrificed the twelve witches for Silas." Bonnie stated.

I ran a hand through my hair and turned to walk into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, poured it into a glass and tossed it into the microwave for a few seconds.

"You can't just bring every person from 1865 back to life, Bonnie. That has got to be a huge spell, and the consequences! If the witches didn't like you bringing Jeremy back to life, how do you think they'd respond to you bringing every person from 1865 back to life?"

"It doesn't matter, it's what I need to do." Bonnie tilted her chin up in an 'I'm doing this, you can't stop me' judging sort of way.

"You can't, Bonnie." I heard Elena's voice behind me. I turned to see her standing there with Stefan.

"It's not safe, for anyone." Stefan added.

"Not to mention, it's completely insane!" Damon chimed in, now pouring his second glass of bourbon.

"None of you can stop me. I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not." Bonnie replied, and turned to walk out of the boarding house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon stand up, then vamp run towards Bonnie. She spun around and glared at him. He stopped mid run and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Damon!" I yelled, running over to him.

"You will let me do this." Bonnie stated before leaving.

"Damon, come on, wake up." I begged, shaking the older vampire. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"One of these days, I am going to kill her." He growled, holding his head.

**So what do you guys think? I know it was short, but I was just trying to set up the story and there's a lot more to come. The idea for this side story was inspired by a dream I had last night. I figured, well, they've got witches, werewolves and vampires, so why not zombies? :p**

**For anyone who wants to know, this is set after Silas is killed and bonnie is linked to the other side. But I've kept her a witch. And for those who have read my other vampire diaries fanfic, The Vampire Diaries: Ashlee Gilbert, you guys know about her powers and that she's human. Well, in this story, she still has her powers, and at this point in time, is a vampire (SPOILER: Yes, by this time in my main fic, she'll be a vampire as well. As soon as I get to this part…)**

**For those of you who haven't read my other story, that's okay, though it would help you understand who Ashlee is a little bit. But if you don't feel like reading it, that's okay. She is a manipulator, meaning she can sense people with her mind, like read their feelings and locate where they are if her bond with them is strong enough. When she gets mad, her vision goes red and she pretty much conjures up a storm with her emotional energy. **

**Alright, I'll stop rambling now. Let me know what you guys think about my idea with a review! Love you all!**

**~jacquline**


End file.
